Shaded Nights
by Raven Poe
Summary: sort of side story to res evil games. elion corp created virus. william night is captain of elion p.d. virus breaks loose and raven shade comes to help. while there sparks fly between shade and night. not good at summarys. r


1Report G-152: CLASSIFIED

Captain Raven Shade- codename: Nightflier

Charlie Team

Identification Number- R2F135-S90

Current Status: Active

Good afternoon, Nightflier. Here is your new mission:

Elion County: population 3,000

location: see ATTACHMENT

Elion Corp., a biogenetics research facility located in Elion County (hence the county's name), has been illegally experimenting on genetic mutations using the shadow of the corporation to hide. However, recently discovered documents have led us to believe that this went all the way to the top. It appears that the government has been funding this research since the end of World War I. Apparently they were trying to create some kind of super human, one that had no need to eat, drink, sleep, breath, or any other normal human necessity. Although this much of the experiment proved successful, one side effect was...unexpected. The virus mutated to a devastating degree. Instead of just leaving the subject with super human abilities it left them dead as well, but not as dead as one might hope. Only hours after death, reanimation occurred. Reanimation while the subject was still technically dead. The virus created was named Solanum.

Your mission is to go to Elion County. A 24 hours ago all contact with Elion went out. You have already heard the last message that was broadcast. Find out what happened there. Locate any survivors and report any information you may find. If what I think happened did happen, then you will need every weapon you manage to obtain. Good luck Nightflier.

Captain Raven Shade set aside the report in her hand and glanced at her watch. The soft glowing red digits read 0100 hours. She received the memo from her superior 11 hours ago and had left immediate after reading it. She couldn't help but remember what she had heard on the message sent from Elion. She could hear it in her mind like she were listening to it that very moment.

"_I don't know, just shoot it! SHOOT IT!! No, Bill! Damn! Jack, they're behind you. Behind you! Fuck!" _ There were screams, so many screams. Voices, shouting, yelling for help, but no one was there to help them. Yet this single voice stood out against the screams and shouts in the background. The voice said it belonged to a man named William Night, the Captain of the Elion Police Department. Barking orders, trying to remain calm, and explaining what was happening, his words had been a jumble. _"Hello..hel..hello. This is William Night, captain of the Elion police. We have a crisis AIM FOR THE KNEES! TRY TO GET THEM DOWN!! on our hands. Shit, they're everywhere! We need assistance. They...they won't die! God, they're...eating everyone! Oh, God! Please, send help. I repeat, this is William Night, captain of the Elion STAY OUT OF THEIR REACH, DAMNIT! Police. We have a serious crisis. These things can't die! Send help immediately! Wait. Behind you! Jack, behind you! BEHIND YOU!! NOOOO!! Jack! Fucking bastards I'll kill you!_

After that there had been static as the transmission was lost, then utter and complete silence as the line went dead. Raven found her thoughts going out to that Captain William Night. Was he okay? Did he survive? Raven couldn't help but hope he was okay and that they weren't too late. She glanced in the back of the helicopter and saw Pierce, Mitchell, Adams, and Hunter sitting bunched up together, sleeping, with their heads on each others shoulders. Raven heaved a heavy sigh. It was at moments like this that she wished she could do such little things, like sleep. She didn't want to have to face the hour long helicopter ride with her thoughts on this mess.

3 DAYS EARLIER

Captain William Shade unlocked and opened the double glass doors of the Elion County Police Department. Passing the open door of his office, he tossed his keys onto his cluttered desk and made his way to the coffee pot. A little while later Will was sitting at his desk, feet propped, and a steaming mug of coffee in hand. Will glanced up at the clock on his wall reading only 6:15. He leaned back in his chair, took a sip of the coffee, and waited for the rest of his men to show.

Will snapped awake just as his first depute arrived. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he looked at his watch at grimaced at the time. It was :45, Jack Peterman was late.

"You're late Peterman," Will called out as Jack quickly walked to his small desk.

"Sorry Will. You know Rachel, she wouldn't let me leave unless I had a proper breakfast and she said that if you had a problem with it to go and take it up with her."

Will chuckled as he got up from his desk, almost knocking off the mug that he had placed on the corner. Rachel could have probably taken on all the officers in the entire county and would have still come out on top.

"How's Kitty doing?" Will asked walking back to the coffee pot.

"Oh, she's great. I swear she sneaks into the sugar every night. That kid could go on forever. Rachel had finally managed to get her to fall asleep when I left so I'm hoping Rachel can actually get a decent amount of sleep. I'm sure that Kitty has other ideas though," Jack said with a little wink.

Will nodded his head in agreement. Kitty was definitely something. He had never seen so much energy packed into something so small.

"You coming to the cook out tomorrow?" Jack asked watching Will refill his mug.

"Is Rachel making her homemade potato salad?" Will asked in return walking over to Jack's desk.

"Oh, you bet. If she didn't no one would come."

"Yeah," Will said laughing, "we have to have something that will help us swallow down that stuff you call barbeque."

Jack gave Will a pained look.

"Come on, you know it's true. You couldn't barbeque if your life depended on it."

"I'll have you know that my barbeque is just fine." Jack said huffily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, sure, you just keep telling yourself that." Will said smiling heading back to his office.

"If you weren't the boss I'd really tell you off," Jack said trying to hide his own smile.

"Guess I'm glad that I'm the boss then," Will said before sitting back down at his desk.

"Hey, when are Bill and Doug coming in today?" Jack asked as the phone rang on Will's desk.

"Around 2 p.m.," Will replied picking up the receiver.

"Night," he said.

"Night, this is Crys. There's been an incident."

Will listened intently as Crys, President of Elion Corp. explained. Suddenly his eyes widened and his expression went dead. Will listened for a couple more minutes often trying to put in a question or two but stopped as he was interrupted each time. His dead expression soon turned to one of minor annoyance but he remained silent as Crys kept talking. Feeling eyes on him, Will looked up and saw Jack standing at the door, leaning against the frame.

"So what's up?" Jack asked but was quickly dismissed as Will's eyes left him and put his concentration back to the conversation at hand.

Jack saw Will quickly hold the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he reached for the pad of paper on his desk and a pencil in a mug with the letters E.P.D. etched on the side. Jotting down things as they were relayed to him, Will gave a slight nod every now and then.

"We'll be right over," he suddenly said before returning the phone to its cradle.

"Well?" Jack asked looking at Will expectantly.

"Get Bill and Doug on the phone and tell them to get up here as soon as they can."

"Why?" Jack asked pushing away from the doorframe and walking up to the side of Will's desk.

"Just do it. I'll explain when they get here," Will snapped looking over the notes he wrote down on the paper.

"Okay, okay, jeez." Jack said as he headed out of Will's office and to the phone on his desk.

Jack waited till Bill and Doug arrived before going back into Will's office. Once they got there, however, he immediately asked for the situation.

"Crys called me. She said that two dozen of her workers were found dead this morning, murdered."

"Did she say how?" Bill asked straddling an old folding chair, a cup of coffee in hand.

Will shook his head silently. "No, she didn't give any details. All I know is that Elion went into lockdown at 8 a.m. this morning and still is. She wants us to go in, investigate, and then get out of there as quickly as possible. Speed seemed paramount to her, next to secrecy."

"Why do you think?" Doug asked leaning against the wall to Will's office.

"I have no idea. She didn't even really let me get any questions in," Will replied thinking about the conversation with Crys. "Maybe she's just in shock. Twenty four of her workers did get killed."

Doug gave a slight nod but remained silent.

"Well, lets get going. If she wants this done as fast as possible, we better get started," Jack said jumping up from his chair rubbing his hands together.

The left corner of Will's mouth lifted in a small smile.

"Okay, Jack and I are in my jeep, while you two are in Doug's truck," Will said going into his office for his keys.

Hopping in the designated vehicles, they tore out of the small parking lot and headed towards Elion Corporation.


End file.
